Leekduck
Leekduck Ducktor, is (as his name suggests) a duck with a leek. He is clearly not a penguin and for this reason many penguins are puzzled by him. He is a psychological genius and is able to hypnotise people into submission with his leek (which he is obsessive about). He can also use it in combat but rarely does so. He once used to work for the Underground PWN Mafia, but he broke off from it, with the rest of the duck division after a fight with the The Real Hustle Team over who was the better con artist in 2009. History Leekduck Ducktor grew up on the Falkland Islands with many other ducks. His family worked in a mental hospital and thats where he grew up. This is where he is said to have gained his exellent psychological knowledge. Leekduck was an awkward and loud child with a severe speech impediment. He also grew obsessive with a leek he found in the hospital kitchen. At first he treated this leek the way most ducklings treat a teddy bear, he even put it in an icebox at night so it would not rot (he still does). But after he started getting bullied at school (for being odd, most of the other ducks thought he was a patient at the mental hospital). He started classing the leek as his best and only friend. As a result he started carrying it everywhere. After the school bullies tried to eat his Leek. Leekduck trained himself to protect the himself using the leek. And was soon very good at self defense. He also developed a trick he had copied of hypnotists in witch he would swing the leek rhythmically and have his victim completely mesmerized. This would develop into various tricks in witch he could completely posses his componant. Leekduck soon discovered a way to make money and so moved away and dropped out of school. He would travel around the Falkland duck colonies using various street performances to con others out of money. But they grew suspicious and so Leekduck had to move around often. Soon he was spotted by a member of the Duck mafia and worked for them for a while. He funded many criminal Operations. But after most of his fellow gang members were arrested. Leekduck fled to Antarctica. He first arrived and Westipton, A town on the very west of Antartica. He first tried to resume his conning acts. But most penguins were almost petrified of him since they did not know what he was. After various meetings at the town hall. The townspenguins tried to charge Leekduck out of town. But Leekduck used his hypnosis skills to freeze them and make his getaway. As he was later walking along a beach near the town. He saw some Leopard Seals discussing their 'Perfect chance'. They explained that one of the seal-spys had recently reported that the penguins of Westipton weren't moving and that they could just go in and take them. Leekduck quickly hurried back to the town but the leopard seals were already there. Leekduck told the leopard seals to leave the penguins alone. But the Leopard seals did not listen. Leekduck used his leek to hypnotise the leopard seals to attack each other, he then made them retreat. Eventually the towns-penguins became un-frozen but were completely unaware of what had occurred. By this point Leekduck was not in the town. Then Leekduck went wandering around Antarctica. Reports of a "strange bird like creature bearing a leek" were made. Leekduck still managed to con people out of money. He did work for the the duck division of the mafia. But after a fight with The Real Hustle Team, Leekduck and the other ducks left the Pwn mafia and formed their own group, The Duck Gang. When he used his Hypnosis ability to con people out of money, Leekduck's most famous scams included: *Walking into a bank and spinning his leek in the air rapidly to grab everyones attention. He would then stop causing everyone to faint. When they woke up all the money was gone, as as the CCTV. *Somehow managing to get onto television and hypnotising penguins to give money to the Mafia. Leekduck Today Leekduck now lives in New Duck City at Duck Island. He is good now. The Duck Gang The Duck Gang was the name of the gang of ducks that Leekduck was the leader of. There were ten members plus Leekduck who was the leader. However, all of the other members have been arrested, following to which Leekduck became good. The gang consisted of..... * McMurry Mallard: When Leekduck worked for the Falkland Mafia McMurry was often paired with Leekduck. Leekduck Contacted McMurry when he decided to start his own gang. McMurry was arrested in 2013. * Hurty Brod : A large Eister duck who was an infamous bank robber in the falkland islands, Leekduck and McMurry broke him out of prison so that Hurty could work for the gang. Hurty was arrested in 2014. * Allum Lux: A Casino dealer turned street dealer turned con, Allum is the only member of the gang who can con people without hypnotising them or using brute force. Allum was arrested in 2011. * Aplewellyn Upwilliam: A cousin of Leekduck, he's Welsh and his First language was Welsh, he speaks perfect english though and is eager to try and get Leekduck to speak Welsh. Aplewellyn was arrested in 2013. * O'seed Edith: O'seed is a white mallard, he is very clever but has severe Germophobia, so he rarely leaves the Duck gang HQ. O'seed was arrested in 2012. * Bambo Meeni: Bambo has a developmental disorder and so hes an odd shape and has bad speech, despte this hes still one of the most succesful members of the gang. Bambo was arrested in 2010. *Joezy Callon: Joezy has been in the mafia buisness longer then any other gang member and is very street smart, it is he who first got Leekduck involved in the underworld. Joezy was arrested in 2014. *Bakman Smith: A former bank treasurer who went into the underworld to hide from embezzlement charges. Bakman was arrested in 2010. *Londoner Fred: Despite his name, Londoner has never been to London and is actualy from cape horn, he does however wish to move to Europe once he has enough money. Londoner was arrested in 2013. *Malnute Mastron: The worlds first mwa mwa duck, and so Leekduck felt obliged to help him. Malnute was arrested in 2014. Trivia *Mayor McFlapp had this to say: * He has an X-Antibody named Leekdux. *He was an editor on the Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Character Users Category:Villains